


Do Over

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Rewriting Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 23rd: Do Over - 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Cell Saga

Chiaotzu stood beside Tien, watching the androids try to escape from Cell with a grimace twisting his features.

“I’m sorry,” he said as Chiaotzu blinked up at him. “I might die.”

“No,” Chiaotzu said. He smiled. “I’ll help.” 

Cell was advancing on 18. Chiaotzu flung his hands out, wrapping bands of power around Cell. As he did Tien used the Kikoho to blast Cell into the ground. Working together they immobilised Cell long enough for 18 to escape. Tien caught Chiaotzu’s hand, concentrated his ki, and blasted away. They laughed as they flew, exhilarated. They’d done it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So my least favourite thing in canon is the fact that Chiaotzu gets sidelined from essentially the start of Z and it makes me very sad. So...this is what might have happened if he had helped out against Cell, the first major fight where Tien took part and Chiaotzu did not.


End file.
